kaosfandomcom-20200213-history
KA Coding Contests
Official Coding Contests *Contest: Animate a Rigged Character ended May 12, 2016. See results here *Contest: Rig a Character ended March 15th, 2016. See results here *Contest: Retro Game ended March 2nd, 2016. See results here *Contest: Gingerbread House ended December 24th, 2015. See results here *Contest: Internet 101 ended December 15th, 2015. See results here *Contest: Pixar in a Program ended November 20th, 2015. See results here *Contest: Motivational Message ended November 20th, 2015. See results here *Contest: Costume Contest ended November 5th, 2015. See results here *Contest: Scary JQuery ended November 2nd, 2015. See results here *Contest: Celebration! ended September 8, 2015. See results here *Contest: Card Deck ended August 24, 2015. See results here *Contest: Tomorrowland ended August 10, 2015. See results here *Contest: Click-n-learn ended August 3, 2015. See results here *Contest: Emoji Maker ended July 27, 2015. See results here *Contest: Comic Strip ended July 20, 2015. See results here *Contest: Fantasy Race Car ended July 11, 2015. See results here *Contest: Code-a-Character ended July 4, 2015. See results here *Contest: In the Summertime ended July 4, 2015. See results here *Contest: Generative Art ended June 17, 2015. See results here *Contest: 100% Organ-ic Code ended June 3, 2015. See results here *Contest: Earth Day ended May 10, 2015 . See results here *Contest: Data Hunt ended May 7, 2015. See results here *Contest So Many Species ended April 30, 2015. See results here *Contest: Ecological Interactions ended April 28, 2015. See results here *Contest: DecoratEgg ended April 7, 2015. See results here *Contest: Animate a Woman in History ended April 5, 2015. See results here *Contest: Women in History ended March 31, 2015. See results here *Contest: Pot O' Something ended March 23, 2015. See results here *Contest: Why Pi? ended March 14, 2015. See results here *Contest: Code a Pie from Pi ended March 14, 2015. See results here *Contest: Tell a Fairy Tale ended February 28, 2015. See results here *Contest: Valentine's Day ended February 15, 2015. See results here *Contest: Fabric Pattern ended February 7, 2015. See results here *Contest: Contest Badge! ended February 4, 2015. See results here *Contest: Best Use of Sound! ended January 20, 2015. See results here *Contest: Fireworks ended January 2, 2015. See results here *Contest: Snow Game ended December 24, 2014. See results here *Contest: Animate this Snow Globe ended December 20, 2014. See results here *Contest: Tree Decorating ended December 15, 2014. See results here *Contest: Light Up this House ended December 15, 2014. See results here *Contest: Pumpkin Carving Contest was presumably intended to end in November, 2014, but doesn't appear to have results posted. *Contest: Fractions Game ended June 27, 2014. The winning entry can be seen here Official Projects *Metaballs! *The Magnificent Old Spice Man: Monster Cannonball Extraordinaire *Learning the scale function *Interact: Area of a Circle *Interact: Absorption Lines *Wandering Planets *Parallax Effect *Right Angle Approximation *Subtended Angle *Elliptic Orbit Using a Focus *Elliptic Orbit *Circular Orbit *INTERACT: Shadows on Earth *INTERACT: Parallax Effect *Properties of an Elliptical Orbit *Telescope Tracking Mars *Ellipses and Areas *Estimating Pi *INTERACT: Approaching Pi *Orbits *Oh Noes *Puzzle-Game Challenge *Frozen Galaxy *Level 8: Random Algorithms *Super Fancy Dividing Game *Mandelbrot Set *Juggling *Challenge Number Patterns *Minecraft World *Parallax Poles *Fancy Diving Game *Challenge - Visualizing the Chain Rule *Basic Diving Game *Challenge: Unbiased Estimate of Population Variance *Star Creator *Magic Marker *I'm Watching You! *Waves *Night and Day *Bar Chart *Pink Fluffy *Hilbert Curve *Bobbing Planets *Modeling Air Resistance *Leaving Trails *Winston *Maze Generator *Static Fireworks *Bouncing Ball *Depth First Traversals of Binary Trees *Scribble Pad *Snake *Circuit Board *Playing with Sin and Cos *Big Dipper *Sierpinski's Triangle *Circle Splitter *Speed Circles *Beads *Moving Bouncing Ball *The Solar System *Particle Vortex *Radar *Plant Leaves *Tree Generator *Bubbly Curves *Spinning Galaxy *Paddle Ball *Aurora *Snowman *Chompy and Friends *Rocketship Launch *Super Spiral *Particle Stream *Level 1: Primality Test *Level 6: The Prime Number Theorem *Basketball Decisions *Exploring Pendulums *Hypnoswirl *Slither *Game of Life *Turing Machine *Birds Flock Together *Mercury Subspace *Jumpgirl *Nyan Cat *Pascal's Triangle *Planets *Parallax *Projectile and Orbital Motion Category:General KA Category:Computing